1.72
1.72F: # Fixed an issue with the None option for torso combat armor color accidentally applying to legs. # Paddleballs can now be put on weapon racks. # Removed the flamer on Super Mutants (turns out Super mutants don't have an animation to use it) # The following now use the PistolBangs impact set: Crossbow (Standard, Armor Penetrating, .45), Silver Shroud throwing card. # Improved transparency effects on glasses. # Curie will no longer try to forcibly greet you into taking her along as a companion. # The start dialogue for Emergent Behavior will now only fire if you're currently traveling with her as a companion and only once an in-game hour when you talk to her. This is to allow folks that still want her to be a companion/settlement death machine but don't want Emergent Behavior forced on them. This will not prevent Emergent Behavior from occurring or let you bypass her affinity blocker. # Small Concrete Shipments were auto-calculating at 150 caps for 50 concrete, which made no sense compared to the other two (1 cap/bit of concrete). This has been corrected. # Glass shipments now cost a base of 2 caps/shipment. # Shipment of Glass - 100 now exists, sold by Ron Staples, Sheffield, and Parker Quinn. # Added more checks to Workshop generic audio to prevent the following that lack lines from uttering them: Sturges, Marcy, Jun, Mama Murphy, Tina, Parker, Covenant settlers. This will not stop Covenant settlers from giving out missions, but preventing that would accidentally break the quest. # The Companion Tracker for the overseer's terminal will now be able to track Codsworth, and additionally lists all characters alphabetically (Gage is listed as Porter Gage to boot, to better match the list structure i.e. Preston Garvey). 1.72E: # Removed old code regarding Underground Undercover that may have broken the quest on trying to run it, hopefully that wasn't the case but putting it up just to be safe. # Incorporated PistolBangs by ModClub into Junkmaster (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/19268). Creates smaller weapon impacts for the 10mm, Deliverer/Covert Pistol, Service Pistol, Pipe Pistol, and shotgun version of the Railway Rifle. It's a small thing ultimately but should improve immersion and will be applied to some throwing weapons/crossbow bolts in the next update. # Incorporated a few cleanups of bad alias references in some quests, this should overall improve your memory workload as the game won't be looking for what isn't there so often. 1.72D: # Fixed an issue where Strong would utter generic super mutant lines. # Rosalin at the Institute will no longer comment on Dr. Li being excited about the reactor if she's joined the Brotherhood. # Lean back store markers now have the character leaning back farther, allowing them to actually rest up against walls etc. # Post-quest Dependency audio now utilized for Tina De Luca's settlement hellos. # In Sheep's Clothing will now become available when completing Nuclear Family if you've banished Justin Ayo. # Fixed an issue in vanilla where X6-88's infatuation dialogue would only play if he admired you instead. # Sturges, Mama Murphy, Jun and Marcy will no longer have no audio if moved to other settlements. Jun and Marcy's attitudes will improve as the player completes the Sanctuary quest, giving you a reason to actually do the quest. # Shaun's Crib will now play the audio without a quest requirement. # The BoS original flag material was missing from a previous update, this has been rectified. # Quantum Deathclaws will now be rarer compared to Mythics # Battle Rifles now use the heavy bullet impact set. # The Cappy Glasses will now give +2 Charisma, while the Bottlecap Sunglasses will give +1 CHR/+1 PER # Bottlecap Glasses added to generic eyewear lists to make them a little less rarer. # Liam's Glasses now give Liam's Algorithm perk when worn, giving +1 Hacking Chance. Will spawn with a legendary descriptor stating this to boot. # Incorporated Trold's headlamp fix for the Overboss power armor helmet's headlamp (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/19295). Beat me to it, and was nice enough to make it open source! 1.72C: # Fixed an issue where X6-88 would automatically join you if you greeted him. # Fixed issues where Tier 4 vendors that made use of the generic audio file (i.e. Sheffield, The Scribe) would act like settlers and discuss radiant quests despite lacking audio for them. # Restored several 'parting' lines to X6-88 from his unused depart dialogue. # Rank 2 of Nuclear Physicist had a bonus to fusion core longevity that would accidentally stack with rank 3. # Nuclear Physicist perk was not correctly increasing fusion core life for power armor, fixed. # Fixed an issue where Handmade Rifles would all spawn as the most basic version on most raiders. # The Chemist perk was accidentally affecting regular food items due to a bad keyword treating the radiation effect as a Chem one. # Fixed all robot/ADA idles to now properly trigger and to comment on the weather outside of the Commonwealth. # ADA will now offer radiant quests after the Mechanist is defeated and left to live, meaning you don't have to visit the lair just to get these quests any longer. # The Rad Resistance offered by power armor was not properly ending if you actually got *out* of power armor, giving permanent rad resistance to constant effects. 1.72B: # Fixed Longfellow, Gage, Nick, Cait and X6-88's "Hellos" so they're all under one proper category now when talking to them. Prevents weird issues like X6-88 constantly trying to talk to you inside an elevator, and in other cases makes a whole mess of unheard audio actually available. # Longfellow and X6-88 will no longer automatically try to join up with you if no longer in the party. Fixed several issues with Strong's "Relationship" speech (would trigger before you finished talking, was very oddly set to be random?) # Removed the requirement on companions commenting on not Joining the Railroad that made sure you were in Railroad HQ at the time (fixed a few issues, but now also lets X6-88 properly comment on it) Longfellow's "Admiration" hellos were not firing properly, instead checking for Neutral instead of Admiration. # Fixed several bad triggers that would prevent most ingame commentary from ever occurring for the above companions. # Will only affect a new game, but Preston will now spawn with full settlement options. This stops an issue where if you raid a settlement before rescuing him, he'd be a deadbeat. # Strong and Dogmeat can now travel with you into the Institute (Strong...actually recalls being in the Institute in one of his location quips, and actually *has* dialogue interactions when there on certain quests. I'll be the first to admit this is a messy fix, but it does allow you to see the cut content too for what might have been. And Dogmeat is Dogmeat). 1.72A: # Hopefully fixed Strong's "how's our relationship dialogue", variable was checking wrong person, dialogue was set to *completely random*. # All companions will comment on the weather when in outdoor worldspaces (i.e. not Goodneighbor, Diamond City etc). This fixed a LOT of issues where a lot of lines would never play, or play in odd moments (such as indoors) # Overhauled the idle audio for: Cait, Deacon, ADA, Gage, Nick, Preston, Strong, Piper. This *should* mix up their audio a lot more, and fix some issues. # Deirdre at the Slog was, for some bizarre reason, not marked as protected. # The Scribe, Smiling Larry, settlement doctors, Gage, Automatrons and Ron Staples should now all not auto greet you when acting as vendors in your settlement. # VaultTec Rep, The Scribe and Ron Staples now have additional minor lines restored to each of them. # Gage will now have idle banter, restoring a great deal of lines # Trying something experimental with Strong and Nick: both will still say idle lines, but now when not in the "Your thoughts?" query these lines will only occur when idling once an hour. # Fixed triggers that prevented Nick from saying his casual hellos when not in a party and walking